leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sona/@comment-5102027-20140906193410
Man, i don't even Know what to say about her any more, yes the rework buffed her survivability, yes her consistent damage output in a longer period got buffed, yes sona mid is more viable than ever. However, the rework is nice on the champion that is NOT sona, it is horrific! the aura, it is the THEME of her, now is just some random mini buff that is not designed for allies but herself, the q aa iand the w shield are horrific unless you the mid laner, how the FCUK ( French connection, merci madam....) are your teammates supposed to teletubbies cuddle you, in team fight? Oh " oh hey guys, my w is up, all cum to me!" gets a mediocre shield that is supposed to be used as a outplay mechanic in a 1v1 situation ( as a MID laner! not bloody(Mary) support?!!!) and getting a fivesome "knocked up"( if you know what I mean cos Le boobies, and "cats") by a malphite who goes rock solid all over your team's face like a video of "NOTHING" I saw from p***hub( man they have the largest archive of NOTHING), what's more, are the rape train that cums afterwards with a Japanese pedophile screaming "HASAKI" with his 5"8 inch pole having 50% penetration with white stuff glowing up your backside and a Caucasian sex crazed anorexic Rihanna-like biatch from Somerset (bridgewater = bilgewater) going S&M all over your masochist teammates with her S"QUIRTING GUNS", as well as seeing your Caitlyn or Vayne or even Lucian being stalked by a chinese left wing ugly massive tree ("MAO"Kai). Furthermore, I sincerely Sona's E is the one thing that requires a immediate attention in A&E, but no, BECAUSE OBAMACARE doesn't insure the cost of buffing sona DUH ( God bless America, FYI, I'm NOT from the tea party, I'm not a Brit, I don't drink tea 24/7). The real problem for sona in a summary: 1. Song of celerity's range is to small, the reward as a support using it pays a higher price in comparison to reward, ( haven't been fixed even after rework) with 4/10 reward vs 7/10 risk players like myself felt like we are in kindergarten holding hands with the teacher in a single line( the attractive one) :P. 2. The q on hit aa after proc feels mediocre when playing support ( in the case of mid laner, your ap is higher in the laning phase and your can actually notice the damage being done on the enemy), the damage requires 2 allies in the buff range ( notice I said "buff" NOT "aura") to have higher damage out put in a given time ( I said given time as reworked sona have more sustain damage and pre-fearless sona had more burst damage). 3. The cooldown on her q and possibly w (debatable) are too high, the trade offs are too high if she misses the auto target spells, and thus losing her in lane shutdown power when verses a MARKSMAN which has a weak laning ( vayne, kog' maw and hyper carries) and which losing her sub identity as a lane bully. 4. The ultimate ap ratio reduction in reworked sona deters support player from building ap and opts for a more tanky build ( ap sona can bypass this with w percentage healing), causing the ultimate feeling much less impactful than before. Hereby riot please give a reason for support players to fill a more aggressive role in the team. 5. The VFX of the ultimate and Q though are more clarified, the ultimate crescendo seemed out of placed due to camera angles and straight, too defined sideline indicator and effect. The hymn of valor sound effect of hitting enemy is too quiet, which can be very impactful to the gameplay mechanism ( eg. Projectile hitting enemy inside a bush). 6. The lack of identity with her aria of perseverance shield buff is affecting her place and role in the support meta, karma on the other hand has the combination of Sona's w and e together with out the heal component which is too similar and destroyed the uniqueness of one's abilities with the generic ability making a fool out of players, added with more kiting protential. Moreover,lulu, has a AoE knock up and polymoph that defines her including the anti healing reduction, taric gives a significant armor and healing combo with a good role transition in different phrases of the game which sona lack, janna the peel queen, in contrast sona whom is not a jack of all trades champion that exceeds in no roles, people play her for the sake of playing her, please give people a meaningful reason to play her. 7. The indicator between power chord and q passive are too overly similar and confusing, specially for newer players ( my friend complained about it, he's new) considering she is a recommended support with "low" skill floor. 8. The sudden increase in skill floor of sona , means the wiki needs to be updated from 1 bar to 3 bars, while skill cap remain unchanged at around 7-8 bars ( 9-10 for some sona players, mostly ap, as the play style differ from support), meaning it is not as "noob" friendly as it was. 9. The invisible balls of stats that fearless said to be removed from her is still here, in the ultimate passive instead of w, the impact of the stats in the passive and poor and unrewarding scaling that are a mini syndra innate (passive) that are unnoticeable and not adding to the play making mechanics or counter play mechanics. 10. The lack of clarity on the itemization for her, caused by the high CDs in her skills making her either going full offensive or full defensive, or the items that contains cdr ( ap sona can do that with the income, not support sona) 11. The wrong direction that fearless took with the "buffing" as the range are more self than team and the range of the buffs discourages players playing her support and finding ways into top and mid, possibly becoming lulu2.0 without the wave clear with the nerfs to assassins and wave clear mages( ziggs, kayle, lulu, ori), which fearless and co. needs to properly address. 12. Her scaling curve also is not smooth enough, specially rework sona requires you to do good in mid game team fights for the gold to transition in to late game. 13. With the buffs to her micromanagement issues post rework, I felt they have stripped too much of her compatibility with some Marksman such as MF and Ezreal which both requires the snowball of laning kills or cs by in lane sustain which riot removed, causing her to be in a subpar pick in terms of compatibility of roles. 14. The increase in hitbox of Sona's model, meaning that a squishy target like her have less room for mistakes in dodging skill shots, please compensate for it. Done